1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a watch, in particular a wristwatch, having a watch case that has a viewing opening oriented towards an observer, a movement, and one or more components with light-receiving regions on their surfaces, wherein the movement and the components with regions of light-receiving surface are arranged in the watch case and are covered by a light-transmissive covering part in the direction of the observer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a watch, which is powered by a solar battery, it is known to form the covering part from a ceramic that is transmissive for light that strikes it, such that a solar battery arranged behind the covering part can be charged. In this case, the covering part is also transmissive for the light that is visible to people.
This leads to the fact that the light that has passed through the covering part on its side facing away from an observer can be reflected off components located behind the covering disc and passes back through the covering part to the observer side, illuminating the covering part.